A known sheet supplying apparatus, which is disposed within an image forming apparatus, includes a feed roller, a sheet receiving plate configured to receive a recording sheet, urging members, and cams. The sheet receiving plate is disposed such that one end portion thereof is located under the feed roller and the other end portion thereof is rotatably supported by a main body. With this structure, the sheet receiving plate is configured to move between a nearby position where one end portion moves toward the feed roller and a remote position where the other end portion moves away from the feed roller. The urging members are disposed under the sheet receiving plate and urge one end portion of the sheet receiving plate from the remote position toward the nearby position. The cams are configured to rotate such as to contact or separate from the sheet receiving plate. When the cams are in contact with the sheet receiving plate, the cams are configured to position the sheet receiving plate in the remote position against urging forces of the urging members.